The Story of DarkBela5
Where there's a hero there's a villian. At the end of Season 3, I was getting bored of the same old villian Lord X so i came up with the idea of a new villian, but who was he going to be or what was he going to be exactly ? Well me and the team started to come up with ideas and we finally decided what it was going to be. Originally he was going to be some Corrupted Knight in a suit of armor but I scrapped that idea and instead made him a Dry Bones with a pure dark personality but what were we going to name him ? Well we decided to name him DarkBela5. We thought the name would really suit him but did the name live up to its day ? Well indeed it did ! So, what was DarkBela5's story and how was he created ? Well he was my doppelganger. DarkBela5 was first created by evil gems known as "Dark Pure Stones" and guess who had to find them ! Bela5 as curious as he can be stumbled onto these gems and took them to the exact spot where DarkBela5 was going to be created and so Bela5 brought all the gems to the sewers placed them all on 8 blocks and finally it happened ! DarkBela5 was finally Created from the dark power of the gems. The first thing DarkBela5 said was, "Gah! Ha ha, the power of the gems, yes finally, I'm free, and its all thanks to you my 'Fake Version' !" DarkBela5 after his first sentence started to attack Bela5. Bela5 and DarkBela5 had a Big Battle to see who was the real version. Wait cant we tell whos the real version of Bela5? (Note from editor: No, probably not.) Whatever lets just roll with it. In the end Bela5 defeated DarkBela5 and sealed him away for one season until someone broke him free ( Another note from editor: Who was it, I don't remember.) and then DarkBela5 seeked revenge on Bela5 for imprisoning him. Then in THT Season 5, we get to meet a new team called TDT, wait who's The Dark Team(Note from editor: Umm.. shouldn't we know this?)? Well originally I thought to myself, "Hey, I think DarkBela5 should have a team of his own as well." So, I went with the idea and told the team about it and they loved it. Originally "The Dark Team" was only going to have four members but scrapped that idea later on because I knew the same thing would happen since THT was always improving as the seasons went on. Who were going to be his new members? Well, I decided the first few members were going to be Dark Team Guards and Elites and then, I came up with the minions and the others helped me with ideas. We finally settled with the ideas of three characters: Hatred, Hyperdarkness, and Munra. Phew, that pretty much wraps up the "brief" history of DarkBela5. Thanks for reading! This is a little hint to what I am going to be talking about next. Created by Bela5 Edited / Spell checked by Maximum256 You can feel me, you can find me, you can't hurt me, but once you have me I'm already hurting you, who am I? Put comments down below. Category:Biography